Imagine Me & You
by Patd06
Summary: Grimmjow confesses his feelings for Ichigo. WAFF, like seriously really, really, really fluffy. One-shot.


**Salutations! So this is like a goodbye FF thing and it's also to replace my first yaoi which was deleted from the site. This is the most disgustingly fluffy fanfiction in the history of the universe. Cynical people beware.**

* * *

_**Imagine me and you, I do**_

I watch him from the back of the classroom as he laughs with his group of friends, his longish orange hair threatening to hide his molten caramel eyes completely from view. Today is the day. I have to do this today or risk never being able to do it. My friends laugh at me but I don't care. I pull an index card from my backpack and scratch out a note in my semi-neat handwriting. Standing, I make my way to the front where he's sitting, and currently clobbering a red-haired idiot named Renji. I quickly drop the note on his desk and promptly make my way back to my seat in the back. His friends make "ooh" sounds and laugh more, but he seems to just take it in stride. He opens the note, and...is he blushing? I smirk. I have this in the bag.

_**I think about you day and night, it's only right**_

I can feel my heart rate increasing as I round the corner and make my way to one of the side entrances. I told him to meet me underneath the oak tree that's behind the school. God, if he's not there, I'm gonna feel like such an ass.

I've been wanting to confess to this guy since...seventh grade? Yeah, seventh. That was the year we met. His name is Ichigo Kurosaki, and he's the man of my dreams, literally. A night has not passed where I didn't dream about him; a day hasn't passed where I could focus in class because I'm always thinking about him. I can't say what made me fall in love with him. Maybe it was his smile. It's rare, and infectious and just...beautiful. Maybe it's his hair. It's orange, and that's my favorite color. Maybe it's his brains. He's number three in our class, only preceded by Uryu Ishida and my best friend Ulquiorra Cifer. Maybe it's just..._him_. Yeah. It's just the fact that Ichigo is Ichigo. That's why I love him.

_**To think about the one you love, and hold them tight**_

I sigh in relief once I spot the bright orange of his hair. He's leaning against the tree, fiddling nervously with the note from earlier. His eyes are hidden until he notices my presence and then he looks up. My breath hitches in my throat as he looks at me, the warmth in his eyes causing me to smile. I come to a stop in front of him, shoving my hands in my pockets and rocking back and forth on the balls of my feet.

"Hey, Kurosaki," I say, confidence radiating from my pores. Ichigo shifts his weight from one foot to the other and pushes a lock of his hair behind his ear.

"H-hi, Jaegerjaquez," he stammers. I step a little closer to him. "Why did you ask me to come here?" I smile.

"Because, I like you, Kurosaki," I say easily. His eyes widen and the most radiant blush spreads across his high cheekbones. I reach out to touch that gorgeous orange hair. He surprises me by leaning in to my touch and letting his eyes flutter shut. He looks up at me through his long orange lashes.

"You do?" he asks.

"Yeah. I have since seventh grade." He places his warm hand over mine that's still stroking his hair, then he smiles and I'm devastated. In a good way.

"I like you too, Jaegerjaquez."

I could die. I could die right now, and I'd be okay. I think I've experienced everything I'll ever need to in life.

"So you'll go out with me?" I ask, tentatively. Ichigo continues to smile as he wraps his arms around my waist and nods. I hug him tight.

"Yes, I will most definitely go out with you, Jaegerjaquez," he says. I lean down and place a chaste kiss on his soft, full lips.

"Grimmjow. Call me Grimmjow, Ichigo," I say. He blushes again, and nods.

"Okay, Grimmjow."

_**So happy together**_

It's been three months since that day. Ichigo and I are inseparable, and that makes me almost too happy. But that's a great thing, right? Isn't it great when shit is just...easy? You don't have to worry about all the angst and drama and other bullshit that doesn't really matter anyway. It's just you and the person you love and that's all that's important to you and you don't need anything else because you have everything you could ever want wrapped into one magnificent person that belongs to you and you alone. As long as I have Ichigo, the rest of the world can suck it.

_**If I should call you up, invest a dime**_

_**And you'd say you belong to me, and ease my mind**_

I wait as the phone rings. Ichigo and I are supposed to be going to Rukia's house to hang out with our friends tonight.

"Hey, Grimm," he answers, languidly. I can tell he's smiling.

"I'm waiting for you by the park. Where are you?" I ask. He laughs a little.

"Are you concerned for my well-being, love?" he teases. I roll my eyes, but I feel myself smiling nonetheless. "Don't worry. I just left my house. Had to make sure my sisters were down for the night. I should be there in two."

"Alright," I say. I hang up and put my phone into my pocket, leaning against a tree.

_**Imagine how the world could be, so very fine**_

_**So happy together**_

A few minutes later, Ichigo strolls up with his hands in the pockets of the black hoodie he stole from me last time he was at my house. He comes to a stop in front of me, grinning like an idiot. I'm pretty sure he's only mirroring me though.

"Hey there, sexy bear," he says, and I laugh.

"You're fucking corny as hell," I say. He laughs too and pulls himself to his tip-toes, trying to kiss me. I turn my head, making his kiss land on my cheek. "No lovin' for you, young man. You're late."

Ichigo pouts as I start walking in the direction of Rukia's house.

"Hey, that's no fair. I told you I had to make sure Karin and Yuzu were sleeping before I left," he laments, jogging to catch up with me. He promptly pulls my hand out of my pocket, entwining his fingers with mine. "Buttwrench."

I laugh again as Ichigo continues to pout. I finally relent and stop us so that I can lean down and attach my lips to his.

"There, happy now, love?" I ask, cheekily. Ichigo shakes his head and brings our lips together again, wrapping his arms around my neck and pressing himself flush against me. Once he releases me, he's smiling again and I swear he's the most gorgeous thing to ever walk the face of the Earth.

"Now, I'm happy," he says.

_**I can't see me loving nobody but you**_

_**For all my life**_

_**When you're with me baby the skies'll be blue**_

_**For all my life**_

Three more months have passed, and today is Ichigo's birthday. He's turning seventeen, and it totally blows that he's older than me, but I guess it's okay since we're gonna be together all day. I trot up the stairs to Ichigo's front door and ring the doorbell. I smile down at the brown haired girl who's looking up at me with her big doe eyes. A smile of her own blossoms and she hugs me.

"Hello, Grimm-niichan!" she says, pulling me inside. "Ichi-niichan has been waiting for you all day! He's gonna be so happy to see you."

Ichigo's other sister, Karin nods at me from the couch and I return the gesture. I follow Yuzu into the kitchen, taking a seat at the breakfast bar.

"Onii-chan! Grimm-niichan is here to see you!"

A few minutes pass before Ichigo comes in the kitchen. I stand and make my way to him, handing him his present. He takes it and smiles.

"Thanks, Grimm-nekochan," he says, softly. I roll my eyes at the nickname he's given me. I swear anyone else who calls me "Grimm-kitty" will get their ass handed to them.

Ichigo pulls the necklace out of the box, looking at it with awe. I got it at my uncle's jewelry shop. It has two charms, a six and a fifteen, our favorite numbers.

"I love it, Neko-chan."

"I'm glad you love it, because I love you," I say. Ichigo blushes. This is the first time I've said it.

"I love you too, Grimmjow."

_**Me and you and you and me**_

_**No matter how they toss the dice, it had to be**_

_**The only one for me is you, and you for me**_

_**So happy together**_

Of course people would get jealous. Like a one Orihime Inoue from our history class. Apparently she's had a crush on Ichigo for almost as long as I have, but I say tough titty. He's mine, and like hell if I'll ever let him go, especially because of her.

"You don't have to worry about that, Grimm-nekochan. You're the only one for me," Ichigo says sweetly, after I hear Rukia talking about how Orihime looks at Ichi and me when we're together. Obviously the opinion of one stupid woman does not matter to me, but when it comes to Ichigo I get a little crazy.

"Good. Because I'm never letting you go," I respond, pecking his nose. He scrunches it up and laughs. "No matter what anyone says, I'll always love you, Ichigo."

"I'll always love you too, Grimm."

_**I can't see me loving nobody but you**_

_**For all my life**_

_**When you're with me, baby the skies'll be blue**_

_**For all my life**_

I don't think I can remember ever being this happy before I met Ichigo. He's it for me. There's no one else that I'll ever want to be with. I know this as I kneel on one knee in front of him after he made his salutatorian speech at graduation. He finally managed to pass Ulquiorra, but not Uryu. He blushes as I take one of his hands in my own.

"Ichigo, I love you, and I always will. I can't see myself with anyone else but you, and I know you feel the same way, so Ichigo...will you marry me?"

The crowd seems shocked before a slow chant begins,

"Say yes...say yes...say yes..."

I smile up at Ichigo from my position on the floor and his mocha colored eyes are shimmering.

"Well, what do you say, Ichi?" I ask. He squeezes my hand and nods.

"I say yes," he says, pulling me off the floor and into a bone-crushing hug. A different chant starts as we separate our embrace.

"Kiss...kiss...kiss!"

Ichigo laughs before he brings his lips to mine. Applause erupts around the auditorium, and I swear I can hear Isshin's theatrics above everyone else. Once we separate, I look into his eyes and stroke that gorgeous orange hair.

"I love you, Ichigo. Forever."

"Well, you have the rest of our lives to show me how much," he says.

_**Me and you, and you and me**_

_**No matter how they toss the dice, it had to be**_

_**The only one for me is you, and you for me**_

_**So happy together**_

I smile as I watch him from the back of the classroom as he laughs with his group of friends, his longish orange hair threatening to hide his molten caramel eyes completely from view. Today is the day. I'm going to tell Ichigo Kurosaki that I love him today. And he's going to be mine forever.

_**So happy together**_

_**How is the weather?**_

_**So happy together**_

_**We're happy together...**_


End file.
